brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kershaw Telescopic Mop
__FORCETOC__ The Kershaw Telescopic Mop is Nico’s loyal gadget. She had it made after seeing the great performance of George’s special golf club. It’s not only a mop, but a “telescopic” mop. As George might say, “The future of cleaning, in your hand... or in your pocket”. 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse' After Father Simeon’s unexpected death in Le Lézard Bleu Gallery, George receives an alarming call from Nico asking for his help. Something terrible has happened at the apartment and George needs to go urgently. Once in the building, Nico calls George from inside Adam’s apartment. She is seen cleaning what resembles to be blood with her special mop. After she is done, the mop retracts itself to the size of a small device that can be stored in her pocket. Some time later in Castell dels Sants, Nico and George arrive to what it looks like a deserted property. Moments later, when they both try to cross the main entrance, someone starts shooting from inside. Luckily, no one gets shot but now they need to find a way to get inside and not get killed in the process. George asks Nico to make a diversion meanwhile he tries to reach some cover. Parts of the wall surrounding the premises had fallen down but a particular part of it offered limited cover, enough to see through. A rusty old helmet that is laying on the ground combined with her singular mop creates a perfect bait for the shooter’s aim. This helps George pass the main entrance into the house’s garden. Later in the story in Santa Cova Chapel, George and Nico meet Pearl and Duane Henderson again. Unfortunately, the Hendersons aren’t having a great vacation. Pearl isn’t her cheery self because nothing is going like she planned. George needs to find a way for Pearl to notice Black Madonna statue that watches over the chapel for her to feel much happier. After searching the place, George finds some items that will be useful for this task. First by handling an old crank, he lowers the candelabra to light the candles and place an old mirror to maximize brightness. The light from the candelabra then spills over the Black Madonna like waves of spiritual goodness in candle form. Second, by putting some wood shavings covered with Henri’s perfume in a mug left by the altar and lighting it up, George creates a hand-made Potpourri. A sweet aroma then starts to fill the room. Third, by hearing Duane’s humming (See in Trivia), George figures out a way to recreate that same tune but gracefully played by Nico with her special mop. With all this spiritual gifts in the air, Pearl instantly recovers from her melancholy and notices the Black Madonna in all its glory. She takes a time to say a little prayer and all is well. Pearl is back to her cheery self. 'Quotes' *Nico: "What woman would ever be without one?" *George: “Wow - you really nailed that, Nico!” : Nico: “Yup, this mop really is pretty special.” 'Trivia' *George had "The Stobbart Telescopic Golf Club" made by the same company who years later did Nico’s telescopic mop. *The tune Duane is whistling is Schubert’s “Ave Maria”. In their courting days Duane and Pearl used to hang out with the Campanology Society. It happens to be Pearl's favorite. 'Gallery' ' Adam apartment 2.png|Nico using her mop to clean the blood at Adam's Apartment. Castel saints.png|Nico distracting the shooter's attention with her mop at Castells dels Sants, Spain Santa Cova 01.png|Nico playing "Ave Maria" with her special mop in Santa Cova chapel. ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Items